IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over 1
Ghostbusters Crossing Over 1 is the first of an eight issue maxi-series by IDW Publishing. Plot For a while now, the original Ghostbusters have had access to an interdimensional portal that has given them all-new ways to research the paranormal and consult with Ghostbusters throughout the multiverse... but they haven't shared this tech with any of those other Ghostbusters, and some don't think that's fair. That's why, after a chance meeting, Jillian Holtzmann and Ron Alexander have decided to right this wrong and cobble together their own working portal... which unintentionally unleashes the contents of the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit! That's a lot of ghosts, and it's going to take a lot of Ghostbusters to recapture them. In fact, it's going to take ALL of them. Crossing Over starts here! *Featuring the return of the critically acclaimed and fan-favorite creative team of Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, and Luis Antonio Delgado! *It's like the Ghostbusters version of Crisis on Infinite... er, you know what I mean! *First issue of an 8-issue maxi-series event! Crossing Over #1 Previews World 12/20/17 Cast Egon Spengler Donatello Ron Alexander Jimmy Jillian Holtzmann Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Kylie Griffin Phyllis Hasskamp Chinatown Client Janine Melnitz Walter Peck Jenny Moran Equipment Remote Access Teleportation Unit Remote Portal Access Band Containment Unit Interspatial Teleportation Unit Containment Observation TV Proton Pack Particle Thrower Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter P.K.E. Meter (2016) Ecto-1 Locations Jimmy's Apartment Firehouse Tai Hong Lau Restaurant Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Tip-Top Development On October 31, 2017, on the weekly Turtles Tuesday, Tom Waltz and Erik Burnham announced the next story after the 2018 annual will be an 8 issue max- event called "Ghostbusters Crossing Over". It is set to start in March 2018. IDW Publishing Facebook 10/31/17 On November 14, 2017, Tim Lattie posted a WIP of Slimer from the RI Cover. Tim Lattie instagram 11/14/17 On November 18, 2017, Erik Burnham announced he was going to write some of Crossing Over. erikburnham Tweet #1 11/18/17 On November 27, 2017, Erik Burnham teased he's excited with how the script for the first issue was turning out. erikburnham Tweet #2 11/27/17 On December 11, 2017, Erik Burnham revealed he has since completed Issue #1. erikburnham Tweet 12/11/17 On December 19, 2017, Tim Lattie posted the process of the RI Cover. Tim Lattie instagram 12/19/17 teamlattie Tweet 12/19/17 Cover B and RI were revealed. Issue #1 is set to release on March 28, 2018. io9 "The Next Ghostbusters Comic Will Unite Every Ghostbuster Ever" 12/19/17 On December 20, 2017, March solicits revealed the logline and Joe Quinones is doing art for Cover A. Comic Book Resource "IDW Publishing Solicitations for March 2018" 12/20/17 On January 16, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Holtzmann. Dapperpomade Tweet 1/16/18 On January 19, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Cover A. TomWaltz Tweet 1/19/18 On January 23, 2018, Tom Waltz posted early art by Dan Schoening featuring Ron, Holtzmann, and Jimmy. TomWaltz Tweet 1/23/18 On January 26, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Kylie sticking out her tongue. Dapperpomade Tweet 1/26/18 On February 4, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Holtzmann looking at P.K.E. Meters. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/4/18 On February 8, 2018, Tom Watlz posted a fully colored unlettered page and revealed the issue begins with a "food fight". TomWaltz Tweet 2/8/18Erik Burnham teased Peter's dialogue is "DUCK". erikburnham Tweet 2/8/18 On February 9, 2018, Tom Waltz posted two finished panels of Ron and Holtzmann conspiring. TomWaltz Tweet 2/9/18 On February 12, 2018, Erik Burnham announced he just got a look at fully finished art to Issue #1 and revealed a panel. erikburnham Tweet 1/12/18 On March 13, 2018, a covers, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "EXCLUSIVE: Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #1 (Preview)" 3/13/18 On March 14, 2018, John Yurcaba revealed he is now a flatter for Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado. johnyurcaba4 Tweet 3/14/18 On March 22, 2018, it was confirmed the Convention Variant Photo Cover will be sold at WonderCon March 23 to 25 at IDW's booth, #109, for $10. Pixelated Geek "WonderCon 2018 – IDW Comics" 3/22/18 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JAN180442. *Cover A **Garrett Miller from Extreme Ghostbusters sits in Ecto-1a. **Coming down the pole is Kylie Griffin from IDW, Winston Zeddemore from The Real Ghostbusters, Ron Alexander, Bridget Gibbons from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, and Jillian Holtzmann as prime Egon Spengler looks on. **The last time a regular cover wasn't done by Dan Schoening was Ghostbusters International #6. *Cover B **Ray is in the Ecto-4, introduced in Ghostbusters 101 #4 and visually based on Kenner's Ecto Glow Copter. **Kylie and Pagan appear. **Holtzmann is eating chips based on Pringles, a nod to the Aldridge Mansion Museum case in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). *Cover RI-B **The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man cameos. **Patty Tolan has on the Proton Glove. **Below Slimer is a cart, a nod to the first movie. **Extreme Ghostbusters Kylie Griffin appears with her Proton Pistol drawn. **The Wrapper Ghost is from Kenner's Classic Hero Figure: Ray Stantz. **Ecto-1 is chasing the fanged ghost from Kenner's Ecto-Plazm. teamlattie Tweet 3/18/18 *Convention Cover **The cover uses a behind-the-scenes photo of Harold Ramis, Dan Aykroyd, Bill Murray, and Ernie Hudson posing for a photo between filming when Peck turns off the Containment Unit in the first movie. *Credits **The image of Holtzmann is reused from page 2 panel 4. *Dramatis Personae **Winston's new bio reiterates he is a former Marine and in law school. **Jimmy's bio reveals he is Ron's oldest (and possibly only) friend. **Holtzmann's bio mentions she has more than one Engineering degree. On February 22, 2018, her virtual trading card revealed she had four degrees. **Holtzmann's bio mentions Peter considers her the patron saint of ADHD. Peter inquired about her medication intake at the start of Ghostbusters 101 #4. *What Came Before **Winston's interview and Janine's questionnaire from the first movie are mentioned. **The summary mentions meeting new colleagues and worlds. This started back in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters with the Turtles then continued with The Real Ghostbusters, Answer The Call Ghostbusters, Ghostbusturtles, Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters, and Mike the Golem. **The Ghostbusters not sharing the dimensional portal technology came up in Ghostbusters Annual 2018. **The Chicago Ghostbusters are alluded to as the satellite branch. Chicago is mentioned. **Ron and Holtzmann teamed up at the end of Ghostbusters Annual 2018. *Page 1 **Ron incorrectly refers to Donatello and alludes to the events of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters. **The first 2 panels recreate Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 page 4 panel 3. ***Egon eating a Twinkie. ***Equipment from the Stylized version from Ghostbusters: The Video Game: Trap, Slime Mine, P.K.E. Meter, Proton Pack, and Boson Dart. ***The Citrus Cooler and two Ecto Coolers on the shelf in the background. ***The one difference is "Donatello" is not wearing an Experimental Mental Communications Device. **In panel 1, Donatello is loosely visually based on a Punk Frog from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. ***Based on the triangle medallion worn, this frog is based on Genghis Frog specifically. **In panel 2, Donatello is now visually based on Mondo Gecko from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. **Ron mentions when Egon and Donatello built the teleportation unit. This took place in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3 and Issue #4. **Jimmy's apartment appeared on page 8 of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9. **In panel 3, still on the chimney base is the head of the pig costume worn by Griswold at the start of "National Lampoon's European Vacation". **Ron's outfit is based on one worn by Griswold in "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation". **Ron alludes to a TV show with alternate dimensions. While not pointing to a specific show, the trope has existed for decades like "The Twilight Zone", "Sliders", "The Flash", or "Stranger Things". **Jimmy last appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2. **Jimmy alludes to when Ron attained stolen schematics of the Ghostbusters' equipment in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6. **Jimmy alludes to when Ron tested his atomizing pack in his apartment in Volume 1 Issue #9. **In panel 3, still on the wall is pop art of the Walley World logo from National Lampoon's Vacation movies. **In panel 3, still on the table is a hat from the movie "The Three Amigos!" **Jimmy mentions he never heard from Ron since he moved to Chicago. This took place between Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 and Issue #5. *Page 2 **In panel 1 is a Crash Test Dummy. ***In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9, Ron used one for target practice to test his atomizing pack. **The Turtles' teleportation unit also utilized a ring design. It was seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1. **Holtzmann's outfit is based on the one she wore in Chapter 5 of the 2016 movie. **In panel 2, on the table is a Walley World beanie. **Ron alludes to meeting Holtzmann on Liberty Island near the end of Annual 2018. *Page 3 **Holtzmann reveals they have a Remote Portal Access Band, last seen in Annual 2018. **In panel 3, on the array are: ***On the right is a note that reads "Boo-yah!" - a nod to Holtzmann's line "Boo-yah! Emphasis on the boo." from the 2016 movie. ***On the far right is the Recent Ingestation screen with the D. Barrett and V. Clortho nod from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. ***The caged safety light on top of the control panel next to the Containment Unit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie, such as when Erica Weis' credit appears, or in the Rebecca Gorin deleted scene. *Page 4 **As always, the biometric scanner and Containment Unit are based on the version seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". **Egon notes Ray talks slower when he's nervous. **Ray alludes to The Real Ghostbusters. **Dimension 68-R was revealed to be the designation for the universe occupied by The Real Ghostbusters in RGB Winston's virtual trading card released online on February 27, 2018. **Ray speculates about a pocket dimension in the Containment Unit. In the Total Containment hardcover collection and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, such a dimension was seen. *Page 5 **In panel 3, the "XUA" in the corner is "AUX" backwards and refers to the auxiliary cable. *Page 7 **The civilian is visually based on the man who gave ducks to Ray and Peter in the Chinatown segment of the first montage of the first movie. **The civilian mentions the New York Times. *Page 8 **In panel 3, in the frame is the door pattern from the Ghostbusters' headquarters above Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food in the 2016 movie. It can be seen in Chapter 13 when possessed Abby Yates jumps Patty or in the Lego Dimensions Ghostbusters: Story Pack. **Winston gets someone out of Peter's way sort of like in Ghostbusters II with Janosz Poha. **In panel 5, the sign reveals the bust takes place inside Tai Hong Lau Restaurant from the Chinatown segment of the first montage of the first movie. **In panel 5, Kylie uses the P.K.E. Meter based on the model in Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page 9 **The collar of Winston's T-shirt is seen, confirming it's his stock Good's Baseball Team shirt. *Page 10 **Winston uses dual Proton Pistols like in the war dimension in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 #2. *Page 11 **Kylie seems to allude to the old Marines motto being the first in and last out battle. *Page 12 **Peck refers to when Jenny was the liaison since post-Volume 2 Issue #20 till Ghostbusters International #11. **Peck and Janine allude to when Jenny was killed by Aibell in Ghostbusters International #11. **In panel 4: ***On Peck's desk is a nice fruit basket, a nod to Peter's line when Peck was ejected by Mayor Lenny in the first movie. ***His Stay Puft Marshmallow Man framed article that's been there since the ongoing series. ***His framed award referencing the Wally Wick alternate line. **In panel 5, the woman in the portrait is Anne Gorsuch Burford, the head of the EPA in the Reagan Era. *Page 13 **Peck mentions Jenny's human form, seen throughout Ghostbusters 101. **Janine alludes to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She also alludes to the other Ghostbusters, all of which were seen recently in Annual 2018. **Janine and Peck refer to the dimensional bleed in Ghostbusters 101. **Peck mentions Gozer. *Page 14 **Ron is wearing his stock "Yes, It's My Real Name" T-shirt that Chevy Chase wore in the mid-1970s. **Holtzmann is wearing her coveralls and leather jacket outfit from the Aldridge case in the 2016 movie. *Page 15 **Jimmy refers to the teleportation unit as a Stargate, a MGM property, because of its similar ring design and teleporting capabilities. ***The Ghostbusters' unit was also likened to a Stargate in Ghostbusters 101 #2. *Page 16 **The waiter is visually based on the Chez Paul waiter portrayed by Paul Reubens in "Blues Brothers" **Holtzmann refers to the Malamute killed in "The Thing", a movie also referenced in Ghostbusters 101 #2. *Page 17 **In panel 1, in the mini portal is Chevy Chase. ***The clothing is based on what he wore during a set visit of the Temple of Gozer. ***The pose of him pointing at himself is based on a photo he took wearing his "Yes, It' My Real Name" T-Shirt. *Page 18 **In panel 2, the frame by Jenny is of the Melnitz Family from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". **In panel 2, on Janine's desk: ***Ghostbusters II business cards ***The trusty whale paperweight ***On her computer is the orbital insertion screen from the Nostromo in "Alien". *Page 21 **The 15 easter egg is in the date March 15. ***The date also coincidentally is the day after the release date of the issue. **Special Agent Melanie Ortiz is mentioned. **The memo reveals Melanie's FBI investigations are part of a Paranormal Response Task Force. **Methods of payment to extradimensional firms could be a callback to when Peter Venkman from The Real Ghostbusters brought up commissions in Ghostbusters Get Real #2. *Page 22 **The 80-C designation was revealed in Holtzmann's virtual trading card, released online on February 22, 2018. It is a phonetic play on the acronym for Answer The Call, ATC. **The big yellow ghost in Ghostbusters 101 is revealed to have been a Class 5. **The accident with the ghost and teleportation unit caused by the 101 pilot team in Ghostbusters 101 #2 is mentioned. **The P.K.E. loop found in Ghostbusters 101 #4 is mentioned. **The dimensional bleed is mentioned. **The notes alludes to Martin Heiss and the Cabbie from the 2016 movie. **Special Agent Holtzmann is mentioned. She was first mentioned in the case file at the end of Ghostbusters International #8. **Melanie introduced the Holtzmanns to each other by phone in Ghostbusters 101 #6. **The notes on Abby: ***Mentions Ghosts From Our Past ***Having a doctorate is a Doctor in Applied Science (D.A.S.) and she has a parapsychology degree is incorrect. Her virtual trading card, released on April 19, 2018, correctly states she has a PhD in Physics. **The notes on Erin incorrectly lists her doctorate is a Ph.D., whereas her virtual trading card, released on March 13, 2018, correctly states she has a Sc.D. **The notes on Patty incorrectly lists she has a Masters degree in history, whereas her virtual trading card, released on April 5, 2018, correctly states she has a Bachelor of the Arts in History. **The notes on Holtzmann: ***Reveals she has doctorates in Engineering (D.E.S.), Recreation (D.R.), Dental Surgery (D.D.S.), and Naturopathy (N.D.) which were also first revealed on her trading card. ***Again mentions Peter's conclusion she was patron saint of ADHD. ***The note about a search for meaning and connection mirrors Holtzmann's toast at the end of the 2016 movie. **Abby, Erin, and Patty's photos are from Ghostbusters 101 #3, page 20, panel 4. **Holtzmann's photo is from Ghostbusters 101 #3, page 18, panel 2. **Kevin's photo is from Ghostbusters 101 #3, page 10, panel 1. *The events of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #1 are summarized on the what came before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Ray and Egon talk about their experiment and Peter's accident from last issue. *The following events of Issue #1 are mentioned on the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3: **Ron and Holtzmann having a teleportation unit. **The explosion at the end. *On the Dramatis Personae Page 1 of Crossing Over Issue #3, the images used for the characters are: **Peter from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, page 18, panel 2. **Ray from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, page 4, panel 4. **Egon from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, page 5, panel 1. **Winston from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, page 9, panel 2. **Ron from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, page 1, panel 5 **Janine from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, page 12, panel 5. **Kylie from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, page 8, panel 5. *On the Dramatis Personae Page 2 of Crossing Over #3, the images used for the characters are: **Walter Peck from Ghostbusters Crossing Over #1, page 13, panel 1. **Jenny Moran from Ghostbusters Crossing Over #1, page 18, panel 2. *On page 3 of Crossing Over #3, Kevin summarizes the events of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 and #2. *Ron and Holtzmann's testing of their teleportation unit and Peter getting nearly killed is mentioned in the What came before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Peter alludes to his near death at the end of Crossing Over Issue #1. *The escape of the ghosts in Issue #1 is mentioned on the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Rachel Unglighter sees the Remote Access Teleportation Unit in Jimmy's Apartment from Issue #1, page 2, panel 1. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, the ghosts' release is mentioned. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Peter forgives Holtzmann for the explosion in Issue #1. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, the ghosts being released at the end of Issue #1 is mentioned. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Holtzmann alludes to her Remote Access Teleportation Unit and the accident in Issue #1. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Peck refers to the offer he made to Janine in Issue #1. *Cover B from Issue #1 was used as the temporary cover image of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB in solicits. *On page 11 of Issue #1 in the Crossing Over TPB, panel 5, Kevin is peaking up from the table between Kylie Griffin and Peter. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 References Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1CoverASolicit.jpg|Cover A in solicit GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1CoverRIA.jpg|Cover RI-A GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1CoverRISolicit.jpg|Cover RI-B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1ConventionExclusiveCover.jpg|Convention Variant Photo Cover GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue1Ad.jpg|Advertisement in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:IDW Contents